A Birthday to Remember
by Galaxia537
Summary: It's Lita's Birthday, andall she wants to do is spend it with her best friends. There's just one problem, they all had their plans for that day. Could a special guy change a horid birthday into the best birthday ever?


A Birthday to Remember  
By Galaxia  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Alright, here's another story, this ones pretty short, just a little fun fic. Rated G. Peace Out, and enjoy the story.   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
  
It was a crisp December morning when Lita awoke in her bed. It was Saturday, but not just any Saturday, it was December 5th. Her birthday. She arose with a grin, and quickly got dressed. She slipped on a pair of jeans, and a sweater. She brushed her hair, and cleaned herself up, ready for the day. She went into the kitchen to fix herself a stack of pancakes. She finished her breakfast and tidied up her apartment, she never could stand a dirty apartment. When she finished, she noticed the time.   
  
'Oh my its almost 11, I better get to the temple, don't wanna be late.' She thought to herself. She grabbed her coat, and made her way through the streets. When she arrived, everybody else was already there, even Serena.  
  
"Am I late?" she asked as she approached the others.  
"No, I just got the time wrong." Giggled Serena.   
"The rest of us just got here." Mina replied.   
"Oh" Lita said.  
"Alright, lets get this meeting started." Raye began.   
  
As the meeting came to an end, Lita got an idea.   
"Why don't we all go to the mall, or maybe the park" suggested Lita.  
"Sorry Lita, but I have a big test I have to study for" said Ami.  
"I have to meet some guys" replied Mina.  
"Grandpa wants me to help him around the temple" explained Raye.  
"I'd love to" started Serena, "but my family and I are going out to eat in a little while."  
  
"Oh, well that's ok guys, maybe we can tomorrow." Lita said sadly. She then started walking down the temple steps, and through the streets alone.  
  
The others looked at each other. They felt bad about lying to their friend, but there was no other way. Raye handed out the assignments.  
  
" Mina, you get the decorations. Ami, you set up the plans with Andrew. Serena, you get the food, and don't eat it all. I'll Help Ami set up the arcade." With that, they all went their own ways. This night had to be perfect.   
  
As Lita walked down the street, she began to mumble to herself.  
'How could they just forget. I thought they were my best friends. Not one of them wished me a happy birthday. Even Ami forgot.' She was majorly bummed.   
  
"LITA LITA" Called Ken.   
She turned around. "Hey Ken." She said brightening a bit. "Whats up?"  
"I was looking all over for you." Ken exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. It was his job to keep Lita busy, and make sure she didn't find out early.   
  
"Really?" she asked. "What for?"  
"To give you this." He said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday Lita!" He said with a smile. Lita smiled and gave him a hug. "Well, aren't you gonna open it?" he asked.  
  
She slowly unwrapped the paper to reveal a white box. She carefully took the top of. When she looked in to the box, she gasped. "OH Ken, It's beautiful!" She slowly took the necklace out of the box. It had the same pink rose on as her earrings. She put the necklace on, and gave him another hug. "Thank you so much Ken." He only smiled in return.   
  
"You want to go get some hot chocolate?" he asked. She nodded in reply. They drank their hot chocolate while they strolled through the park. They laughed, and talked about old times.   
  
"Do you remember when we were little, and we used to come sled ridding here?" Ken started.  
"Yeah, and that one time you rolled down the hill, and you looked like a snow ball." Lita laughed.  
"That wasn't funny, I could hardly walk." They both started laughing. Lita looked at her watch.  
  
"It's around dinner time" She stated.   
"That late already?" Ken asked. "wow, time sure flys."  
"Hey, you wanna come over, and I can fix us up something to eat?" She asked.  
"Only if I can help." Ken stated with a smile.   
  
"Alright, what should we make?"  
"Um….. how about home made pizza?" suggested Ken.  
"Sounds good to me." Lita said. She gathered up everything they would need, and put them on the counter. They began to make the dough, and had flour all over the counter.   
  
"Lita" ken called.  
"Yes Ken" Lita said as she turned towards him.   
He brushed his hand across her face. "I think you have some flour on your face." He said with a smile.  
  
"Oh really?" She wiped her hand over his face. "Not as much as you." she said with a grin.   
"We'll see about that!" and he brushed some in her hair.   
"You're in for it now buddy!" Lita said while smiling. There was a scream, followed by a white cloud of flour. After several minutes, they both fell to the floor with laughter. When the cloud disappeared, they could see flour all over the room, and all over them. Ken stood up, then helped Lita. As they stood, their eyes meet.  
  
"You really are beautiful Lita." Ken whispered. Her face turned a light pink. They leaned forward, and met in a sweet loving kiss. "I've had feelings for you for so long, but I never said anything because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Ken said after they broke their kiss. "I love you Lita, I always have."  
"Oh Ken, I love you too. I felt the same way. They kissed again, this time deepening it with their newfound love for one another. "We better finish the pizza." Lita said after a few moments. They finished the pizza, and put it in the oven. Ass it cooked, they cleaned up the kitchen.   
  
"Yum, That was good pizza" Ken said.  
"Yeah, I agree."  
"I know something we can do." Ken said.  
"What?" Lita asked.  
"Lets go down to the arcade for a while, and play some games."  
"Sure, That sounds fun, but let me change first, these still have some flour on them."   
Lita quickly changed, and they headed to the arcade hand in hand.   
  
Mina looked out the window. "Guys, they're coming!" She yelled. They all hid as their friend neared.   
  
Lita and Ken walked into the arcade. "SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"  
  
"You guys did remember!" Lita said with joy.  
"Did you think we would forget?" Mina asked  
"We could never forget one of our best friend's birthday." Serena said with a smile. Lita could only smile in return. They led her over to a booth, and they all sat down. Andrew brought over a cake, and they all sang. They ate cake while Lita opened her presents.   
  
"Thanks guys, you are best of friends that anybody could ask for." She Said. Her reply was a group hug.  
Andrew brought out a stereo, and they all started dancing.   
"Um.. Ken? What's this on your shirt? Is that flour?" Ami asked.  
"Don't ask Ami." Ken said with a chuckle. Ami shrugged and walked away. Ken walked over to Lita.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked He took her hand, and they began to dance. It was nearing 10 o'clock. Lita I have to go, it's getting late, and my mom might wonder, so I'll see you tomorrow. With that they kissed good by, with Ken waving as he walked out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?!" the girls asked her with knowing grins. Lita's face blushed lightly. This was the best birthday she had ever had.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
